


Sound of Silence

by flying_frappe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, deaf!Cotarou, nico isn't that much of a pain in the ass for once, selectivemute!Maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_frappe/pseuds/flying_frappe
Summary: Nishikino Maki is a recluse that has given up on any form of social interaction due to her selective mutism. But once her parents face potential bankruptcy in their hospital, she’s forced to provide herself income for the time being. Maki decides to advertise for lessons around her neighborhood. Yazawa Nico sees this and asks Maki if they’d accept a special case: their deaf younger brother wants to play the piano.





	1. Keys of Gold, Eyes of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having writer's block for Arrow to the Knee but I had this huge one-shot fic mood, so I decided to post this. But if anyone wants me to make this a multi-chap fic, then please let me know in the comments below. I'll see what I can do before school's schedule turns me into a mess. Hope you enjoy!

Midnights have always been a form of solace. It was her true humble abode which only existed when most people were asleep.

 

Of course, Nishikino Maki wasn’t one of those people.

 

Every second spent during the pitch black hours of the night were times Maki could passionately focus on composing music. It was only her piano and herself, and that was all she needed. She didn’t have any desires to waste her sparse energy spending time and socializing with other people.

 

What was the point, anyway? They wouldn’t be able to understand her, she’ll just end up being left alone and ignored. She was tired of that. She was tired of anything related to communication or the outside world.

 

Maki closer her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to drown out all of her negative thoughts and replace them with pure music and creativity. Nothing else could make her relax more than playing the piano, it was the only thing she could express herself with audibly.

 

Because of this mindset, Maki swore each and every piece she made had to be perfect with little to no error. Almost all of her floor had stray papers with notes and several of the crumpled ones were given a cramped place in her trash bin. Even though she didn’t sell her work, she wants to remember every precious piece she makes as if she produced gold itself.

 

Maki concentration was cut off by a familiar tune of her phone’s ringtone. Her heart’s pulse quickens almost automatically, she forces herself to remove her fingers off of the smooth keys of her piano. Her palms were practically sweating when she picked up her phone to check the caller.

 

Ah, it was her papa.

 

She hesitantly picks up the call, and immediately hears her father’s loud voice. The fact that they didn’t text her instead meant that this was serious, her parents never called her unless it was an emergency.

 

“Hello, Maki. I’m sure you picked up because you’re still awake, I assume. I have some urgent business to tell you, and I’m sure you’ll have lots of questions to text me afterwards. Please tell me if you understand any of this.”

 

Maki’s only reply is a quick “yes”, and that was enough for her father.

 

“As you’ve known, there have been several newer hospitals that are gaining more recognition and support than us. We’re losing many of our patients to these hospitals, and most of them are the private paying patients. There’s a slight chance we may end up going bankrupt because of this, so I want to ask you to pay for your living expenses as of now. The ones in your savings won’t be touched. But money we provide each month will be directed to the hospital. The expenses we’ve given to you will be enough if we need to fall back on extra funds on our own money. Is that alright with you?”

 

A lump in Maki’s throat arose as the words sank in. As much as she needed the money for rent, she couldn’t be selfish and ruin her father’s plans. She had enough money to live in the apartment for one year. If she makes her own income, it may last longer than that. She’ll get through it, somehow.

 

Maki meekly responds, her voice sounding almost like a whisper. “Yes, Papa.”

 

* * *

 

The day after the phone call with her father, she created posters and taped them to several areas in her neighborhood. The posters had all the descriptions she needed to advertise what she was going to offer: what services she was providing, how much it would cost per week, and her phone number. After an hour of browsing several ways to earn some profit, she decided that piano lessons and composing were her best choices. She added both on the advertisement and made sure to add in the fact that she was a mute. She may want some profit, but if it would be an inconvenience for them, she’d rather let them know in advance.

 

The blaring heat of the outdoors and her own nerves have caused her to break into a fierce sweat. It’s nearly been a week since she’d last went outside her apartment, she felt anxious and exposed as she walked through overcrowded streets with the stack of advertisement papers in her hands.

 

Maybe… Maybe this was a really bad idea. It would have probably been better to hire someone to do this, right? But unfortunately, Maki wasn’t in the right mind to think about it beforehand, especially when she was only running on three hours of sleep. So, instead of an actual plan that would keep her safe from crowds, she’ll have to deal with this and give herself a treat (which is trying to sleep a minimum of eight hours) when she returns to her apartment.

 

As Maki shakily pulls out a stapler in her cardigan pocket, she pins the poster onto the street pole and follows through from there. She places one every two blocks, and by the end of this, Maki’s sure she’d covered two miles around her apartment. Her head felt heavy, body was starting to lose stamina, and the stack in her hands have decreased substantially. Maki tells herself it would be better to go home now that her work was almost finished. She buys herself tomato juice before calling it a day and going back home.

 

The whole week, she felt dedicated to complete more advertisements around the area, and even in more urbane parts of the cities. Though she’d seen some people glimpse at the posters, it seems as if they had been discouraged by the note. It left her disappointed. Not only that, the weird sensations in her gut left her sweaty and anxious, it made her urge to go home increase every passing second. But she needed the money if she were to keep all her belongings in that cozy apartment. That was her safe zone, that was her home. If she had to put up a fight, then so be it.

 

* * *

 

In the following week, Maki receives a text message in the middle of the night. She immediately stops playing the piano and swipes her phone to look at it.

 

 **Unknown Number:**  hello, is this the phone of maki nishikino?

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Yes, it is.

 **Unknown Number:**  alright, my name is nico yazawa. i’m interested in signing my little brother up for the piano classes you’re offering. i’d like you to offer a demo session before i actually sign up though.

 

Maki changes the phone contact’s name before replying to them.

 

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I see, when would you be available for this? I’m sure my schedule can fit to whatever you’d like.

 **Yazawa Nico:**  how about a week from now? i’m going to be busy with my job until then, but i think i’ll be able to ask for a free day or something since it’s near the end of the month.

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Understood, would it be fine if I use my phone to communicate with you?

 **Yazawa Nico:** yep as long as you can show me how well you can play.

 **Yazawa Nico:** and another thing, cotarou (my brother) is deaf. so consider that if you want to take him in under your wing.

 

Deaf? Maki’s never heard of a deaf person trying to learn the piano, well, other than Beethoven. But how was she going to teach him?

 

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I’ll consider it. How old are you and your brother?

 **Yazawa Nico:**  i’m 23 he’s 12

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Then that means he’s out of school since it’s the summer right? Just bring him in when you come over.

 **Yazawa Nico:** got it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Maki opened the door that Sunday night, the two of them weren’t like anything she had expected.

 

“You’re younger than I thought, Nishikino-san.”

 

The older sister (she presumed) looked a lot younger than she envisioned, and stood nearly four inches shorter than herself. The girl fashioned two twin-tails that Maki only found popular in middle school. What really captured Maki’s attention were the deep, ruby eyes that seemed to pierce her body as the girl glared pointedly at her. Next to the girl, was the little brother she mentioned. Maki guessed he was forced to sign up because his parents told him to. Twelve was usually the age parents wanted their kid to learn an instrument.

 

The girl raised an eyebrow in irritation. “What’re you looking at?” It seems like the older sister didn’t want to get along with her.

 

Maki sighed, and pulled out her phone. She types in a quick message to the girl’s number, and hits send. Almost immediately, the other girl reads the message without much complaint.

 

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I’m just looking at you, there’s nothing wrong with that.

 **Nishikino Maki:** You came here for your brother, right?

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Let’s just get to business already, Yazawa-san.

 

The girl clicks her tongue. “My name’s Nico, I’d prefer you call me that. Calling me by my last name makes me sound old. But you’re probably older than me or something.”

 

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Alright then. Nico-san.

 **Nishikino Maki:**  And on the contrary, I’m actually two years younger than you.

 

She hears Nico grumble and Maki feels satisfied.

 

 **Nishikino Maki:** Shall we discuss more about the payment and style of teaching, then?

 

After Nico reads everything Maki send her, she crosses her arms. “Well yeah, that’s what I came here for obviously.”

 

Maki resists the urge to roll her eyes, but signals Nico to come into her apartment. Her little brother follows silently behind the her sister. She’d cleaned up beforehand, so most of the strewn papers were placed in her binders and her empty coffee mugs were in the kitchen being dried. Maki swears her room has never looked this clean since the day she moved into the apartment, and that was a solid year ago.

 

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Do you want some tea?

“Nah, do you have coffee though?”

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Yes, how do you like it?

“Four spoons of sugar and sweetener.”

 **Nishikino Maki:**  And your brother?

 

Nico looks at Cotarou and mimics someone drinking something. Cotarou shakes his head.

 

“He doesn’t want anything.”

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Okay, I’ll be back.

 

She leaves and heads to the kitchen to make them both a cup of coffee. She does exactly as Nico said in her message, which she thought had a bit too much sugar for any regular person. But that was her opinion, and if someone wanted to fill their body with ridiculously unhealthy amounts of sugar, she had no business in it whatsoever.

 

Maki catches Nico’s attention with a snap of her fingers, and points at a nearby couch facing to the side of her grand piano. She realizes Nico was mesmerized by the piano and furniture, her reaction felt like a victory on Maki’s part.

 

When Nico sits, Maki gives her the coffee she wanted and says “you’re welcome” when she hears the girl say thank you. As Nico finishes her drink, they stare at each other for a while in silence. It’s Nico who speaks first.

 

“So do you know how to sign or not?”

 

Maki takes out her phone to send Nico a message once again.

 

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I know the basics of sign language, like the alphabet and such.

“How do you expect him to learn then?”

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I thought writing on paper or text on a phone would be sufficient.

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I didn’t expect some deaf kid to be under my wing, so I’m pretty unprepared, you know.

Nico visibly twitches her eye, and sighs. “Ugh, okay. How good are you at the piano?”

 **Nishikino Maki:** I think I’m proficient enough to be a piano tutor if that’s what you’re asking.

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I can teach him from the ground up. From the key names, the chords, and reading notes. You name it.

“Okay, but like, can you show me a song so I can tell how good you are?”

 **Nishikino Maki:**  If that’s what you want, sure.

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I’ll be the one to choose the song, though.

Nico snorts and covers her mouth. “Duh, I have no idea what songs and shit pros play on the piano. Just go at it.”

 **Nishikino Maki:**  Before I play the song, let me put your empty drink away.

 **Nishikino Maki:**  I have no other tables here, and the floor is carpet. I’d hate for you to spill anything that would stain here.

 

Nico hands her the cup, and Maki takes it to the kitchen along with her own. When she comes back, Nico has her legs up on the couch staring intensely at her.

 

Maki eyes Nico weirdly for a bit, then shrugs as she takes her seat. She takes a couple of breathes and closes her eyes, making sure her anxious nerves went away before she started to play. When she finally feels relaxed, she hits the first couple of keys gently and soothingly. She memorized the piece she was about to play, it had been her all time favorite for a long time.

 

As she warmed up to the fact that a person was watching her play, she felt herself become more loud and bold. The piano’s music filled the whole room, and that filled her with limitless adrenaline. Her whole body was pouring into the sound of the song, her fingers playing with as much emotion as she could, because it was the only form she could confidently express herself in.

 

When she was finished, she didn’t even realize Nico gaping at her and flinches when she sees the older girl’s face. Maki immediately goes back into her metaphorical shell, looking away and twirling her hair out of nervous habit. She tries to fumbles for her phone but realizes she’d left it in the kitchen, but Nico speaks before she’s able to retrieve it.

 

“That was… Amazing. I’ve listened to some piano players in a couple of websites, but they don’t play as well as you.”

 

Maki nods quickly, she mouths out a “thank you”.

 

“When did you start playing?”

 

Maki purses her lips, she holds out six fingers.

 

“Oh, really? That’s like, the same age my brother showed interest for the piano. But all the teachers who tried to tutor him left after a couple of months.”

 

Maki mouths out a “why?”, gladly, Nico was able to understand what she meant.

 

“They basically didn’t want to teach a deaf kid anymore. He’s had probably seven or eight teachers by now, but they all ended up leaving him after two or three months. It’s only recently that we’ve gotten enough money to get him into classes again- I mean,  _trying_ to get him into classes again.”

 

When Maki doesn’t speak, Nico continues. “I know Cotarou is just “some deaf kid” to you, but he really wants another shot at this. And I’m sure he doesn’t need much help, he just needs a better piano than the shitty mechanical one we have at home.”

 

Maki looks at Cotarou, who ruby colored eyes look as if he’s eager to play the piano himself. Her eyes wander onto his fingers, which look like they’ve been tapping to invisible keys on a piano. It seems as if they both shared the same habit, huh.

 

She walks over to the boy, and crouches down to his eye level. Nico is speaking, but at the moment, she tunes her out in order to lead the boy to the piano. When he looks at her, she signs each individual letter to make up one word.

 

Play.

 

Maki sits on the edge of the piano’s chair, and lets Cotarou sit in the center of it. She closes her eyes as Cotarou starts playing, and was unexpectedly better than she thought he’d be. He made a couple of stumbles at the start, and the sound was a bit stiff and slow, but other than that, Maki thought the piece was wonderfully executed.

 

As the song got progressively longer, it felt richer in terms of emotion and expression. She hasn’t heard anyone other than herself play in years, most of her pieces were to convey her frustrations. But this kid had a much more joyful tune that contrasts her own.

 

A vision flashes through her closed eyes, a six year old girl with crimson hair that sat in front of her, enthusiasm and happiness vividly expressed through her face. All that girl wanted to do was play the piano, and for her, it was freedom.

 

_I can see myself in him._

 

Cotarou finishes the song and tugs at Maki’s sleeve shyly to tell her to open her eyes. He bows at Maki and returns to his place on the couch beside Nico. She shuffles her feet and stands up, making direct eye contact with Cotarou.

 

Nico hesitantly breaks the silence. “So… ?”

 

Maki clears her throat, preparing herself to speak. It’s been awhile since she’d spoke to anyone other than her parents, but she wanted to be as sincere as she possibly could to Cotarou. Even if the child couldn’t hear her.

 

“I’ll teach him.”

 

* * *

 

Days after they meet, Nico and Maki set up a schedule to meet in a half a month’s time. Maki told her that she needed time to research on how to teach Cotarou, and contrasting Maki’s expectations, Nico actually accepted. She even volunteered to give her a bit of advice from what she’d learned during the previous sessions her brother had.

 

Since then, there had been others that wanted to get ahold of her as well. One of them had been a high school student with scarlet hair and yellow eyes that had intrigued her because they looked a little similar, but she had been there to ask for piano composition rather than piano lessons.

 

If Maki were honest with herself, none of the people she’d accepted to tutor had been as memorable as the encounter between with Nico and her brother. Since the day the three of them met, Maki couldn’t get the piece Cotarou played out of her mind. It felt as if the song was stuck in her head and played on loop.

 

A couple of days after their meeting, Maki texts her because she couldn’t handle not knowing the piece’s name any longer. She hopes it isn’t rude for her to text at three in the morning, but surprisingly, she gets an immediate text back.

 

 **Nishikino Maki:**  What was the piece your brother played, by the way?

 **Yazawa Nico:**  ohh uhh let me ask him.

 **Yazawa Nico:**  he says he learned the piece in a tutorial, but it’s by a guy named anthony greninger, the piece itself is called…

 **Yazawa Nico:**  thankful.

 

Maki can’t help but feel a smile growing on her lips.


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like, a couple of months but here's the new chapter as I promised!

The dim, illuminating light from Maki’s computer was the only source of brightness when she woke up. It seems she’d fallen asleep researching again for the third time this week, and she had to say, she  _ still  _ lacked a good plan to help that Yazawa kid learn the piano.

 

All of the article she perused talked about the vibrations a deaf child could hear from the sound of music. She wasn’t deaf, so it was definitely something she’d never felt or could relate to. Sure, she could feel the vibrations that came from her acoustic piano, but as much as she’d hate to admit it, she couldn’t tell the difference between a high note vibration with a low note vibration.

 

Each failure led to more frustration on her part, and the fact that their first tutoring session was tomorrow only made it worse.

 

Curling away from her computer, Maki falls back into the soft cushions of her bed and grunts. It seems as if she truly were getting nowhere with this. Guess she’ll have to ask Nico for advice again.

 

**Nishikino Maki:** Hello. I’d like to ask you about your brother’s previous experiences with other piano teachers.

 

It took a couple of minutes before Nico replies, Maki’s thinks she’s lucky to have a relatively free schedule, because it means she’d be able to focus on one task at a time. But honestly she’s getting worried by the lack of applicants for her tutoring sessions, well, she’ll have to save that worry for later.

 

**Yazawa Nico:** like what?

**Nishikino Maki:** How did teachers communicate with him?

**Nishikino Maki:** How was he able to learn pieces?

**Nishikino Maki:** How much does he know?

**Nishikino Maki:** Who usually helps him at home?

**Yazawa Nico:** geez, slow down !!

**Yazawa Nico:** he wasn’t always deaf, the first teacher gave up after he lost his hearing in an accident. we signed up him up some that knew how to sign, but they ended up being too expensive. cotarou has been teaching himself most of the time… but i don’t know what he’s learned. none of us have ever played the piano or an instrument before, so like, i have no idea how to help him.

**Nishikino Maki:** I see. Can you tell me how the teachers taught?

**Yazawa Nico:** let me see, the teacher’s basically taught by using visual aids and sign language most of the time, uhh there were also pictures in the piano books that totally help cotarou out, and another thing, they all said they were qualified to train my brother

**Nishikino Maki:** Wow, I’m guessing that didn’t turn out well?

**Yazawa Nico:** yep

**Yazawa Nico:** leave it up to me to spy on the teachers for thirty minutes to an hour, i really wanted to see if they’re really helping my brother or wasting our time

**Nishikino Maki:** I’ll ensure your time isn’t wasted then. Or at least, I hope so anyways.

**Yazawa Nico:** good luck then, nishikino

* * *

 

 

Maki knew training this child was going to be difficult, but from what she’d seen so far, she was definitely proven wrong.

 

Nico (with a little trouble) translated everything Maki said through sign language, and in turn, everything her brother said was translate back to her. Communication may have not been in Maki’s expertise, but it felt a lot easier to talk to a child and what she loved the most: the piano.

 

In return, Cotarou knew the basics and practiced Maki’s printed note sheets with relative ease. There were times when she had to explain specific symbols, like the  _ breve  _ and the  _ quaver _ . She’ll make a note of buying a couple books for him to practice on as well.

 

Unlike her other clients, the anxiety rush that develops deep in her heart was nowhere to be found. She discovered that it was a lot easier to teach a child that she could see in her own shoes, rather than her other student (a teen forced by her mother to join) who was honestly a pain in the ass to teach.

 

And most of all, Cotarou’s enthusiasm from playing her most prized possession made her happy too.

 

* * *

“Hey Nishikino. Even though it’s only your first day teaching him, I really do like your style.”

 

She blinks and nearly drops her cup of coffee, she turns around to see Nico leaning on her counter. Her initial thought was to hide from her in the bathroom right behind her, but dismisses it because it wouldn’t be professional. Taking a deep breath to reduce the anxiety creeping in her shoulders, she takes out her reliable phone from her pocket and starts typing out a message.

 

**Nishikino Maki:** I’m glad your opinion of my methods are high, thank you.

 

When Nico reads her message, she gives out a proud laugh. “Of course I would have high expectations, you don’t get a freebie just because you’re my brother’s tutor!”

 

_ Ah, that’s right _ , Maki thinks.  _ This girl was glaring at me the whole time, so much for a helicopter parent when you’ve got a helicopter older sister _ . She resists the urge to grit her teeth by the newfound condescending attitude the boy’s sister had.

 

**Nishikino Maki:** I don’t expect a “freebie” either, for your information.

**Nishikino Maki:** I’m just doing my job is all.

 

She’s sees Nico’s eye twitch. She doesn’t know why winning against childish banter like this made her feel content, but it just does.

 

Nico’s stance suddenly changes, her hands rested on her shoulders and her foot tapping noisily on her tiled floors. Her posture, accompanied by twin pigtails, reminded her of an angry bunny of some sort, maybe from a cartoon she watched a long time. An accidentally scoff comes out of her mouth, she immediately puts a hand over her mouth as if to close it. Nico glares at her. Maki pretends to cough.

 

**Nishikino Maki:** So moving aside, I believe your brother is doing extremely well and definitely has the talent. It’s just a matter of him mastering the concepts and learning how to read notes better.

 

Nico’s posture shifts once again, she puts one hand to her chin as she reads through Maki’s text. She really looks more mature if she didn’t act as smug as she usually does, not to mention maybe a change of wardrobe. Maybe less of pink and more of monotone colors… even red or burgundy would work a lot better with her fashion style.

 

Maki realizes Nico was cringing. Maki raises an eyebrow. Was she irritated again?

 

**Nishikino Maki:** What’s wrong?

 

Nico laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of her head, a nervous reaction to her question, it seems. Nervous reactions are never good, especially when it came to other, more nervous people, like Maki herself. “Well you see, we don’t have a piano for him to practice at home.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Both of them were surprised, Nico was more surprised about Maki’s vocal shock, and Maki more astounded by the fact that the kid she was teaching was  _ pretty fucking great for someone who hasn’t touched a piano in a while _ .

 

But that’s something to think about later, she needs to know how that kid will be able to practice without his own piano. She peers at the boy, who was eagerly practicing the sheet of notes she gave him. Maki sips from the cup of coffee, pushing herself to think.

 

**Nishikino Maki:** How did he practice when he had no piano to use?

 

“Ah, it’s not like that. The one we bought was pretty shitty and broke within three years.”

 

**Nishikino Maki:** You can get a relatively inexpensive piano from most stores. If you need a list of piano brands I’d recommend, then just ask. I’ll also give you a list on the piano books that’d be good for his level.

 

Nico’s eyes brighten and she smiles a little. “Really? That’d be great!”

 

Maki feels her cheeks flush, she’s twirling a strand of her hair again.

 

**Nishikino Maki:** Of course. I’ll also make a schedule for what he has to learn, so try to talk him into practicing more at home when you guys get the piano. If you have any questions about that, then just contact me.

 

“Got it.”

 

Cotarou shows up between the two of them, the child tugging at the hem of Nico’s light pink skirt. Nico kneels to his eye level and pats his head before conversing with him through sign language. Maki tries to deny that she finds this cute, but it doesn’t work. She stands there awkwardly sipping her coffee.

 

Nico gets up eventually, making eye contact with Maki. “Cotarou says he likes you teaching him and playing your piano.” She looks at the clock, then back at her. “Guess the sessions over, huh. Well, I’ll see you next week Nishikino.”

 

Maki’s thumb hurts from texting too much, so she simply nods. Thankfully, Nico understands and says no more to spare her from responding any further. 

 

Before Nico closes the door to her apartment, she swears she saw Nico give a wink in her direction.

 

* * *

Maki snaps awake in the middle of the night from her text ringtone. Getting up from the makeshift bed (which also accounted as a sofa, she really didn’t care to buy herself a proper one), she walks in the direction of the sound, and curses when she accidentally trips on something.

 

After recovering from the fall and checking for injuries, she picks up the phone. It was a text from her father.

 

**Papa:** I’ve heard that you’re offering piano lessons for the people in your neighborhood. Is this true? 

**Nishikino Maki:** That is correct. I found it would be the most reliable way to create an income for me. 

**Papa:** I hope you’ll be able to clear up that illness of yours by giving your lessons. You could finally become the proper heir of the Nishikino hospital.

 

Maki blanches at the word ‘proper’, it had enough power to make her stop in her movements. Her father just  _ had _ to remind her that he thinks she’s less than her former self now. Less than who she was as a high schooler, that shined as the bright and excellent model student.

 

**Nishikino Maki:** I’m unsure of that.

**Papa:** When everything is settled on my part, it will be best for you to continue your studies to become part of the hospital. 

**Nishikino Maki:** Papa, it’s not that easy… 

**Papa:** I know.

**Papa:** The truth is, it’s been difficult handling the company now that your mother is gone. Your mother was the leading force in our hospital, and now that she’s not there it’s been… 

**Papa:** I need your help more than ever, Maki.

 

Maki places the face of her phone flat onto the table, she sighs. There are several more rings before it ceases and the doesn’t bother to check the messages. She knows exactly what they’re about because they’ve discussed it more than once, they’ve gone over this in circles by now.

 

She lies back down on the makeshift bed, trying her best not to let the growing guilt and lump in her throat get to her. Her attempts of staying composed fail, nonetheless.

 

Alone in the night, her fears started to creep up inside of her, clawing its way into her sleep deprived mind. Maki sits on the piano bench, but doesn’t have the heart to play anything on the piano. Instead, she just looks out the window as she tries to adjust her eyes to see the stars. She found comfort in them for a while, before her thoughts became to seep once again, like water filling up in a contained space. She couldn’t breathe, her heart began to race too fast. And almost as quick as it had started, her worries died down as her mind began to fall into a slumber.

 

Maki wakes up with puffy eyes and dried tears the next morning, arms numb from resting on the piano’s keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a fic without a little angst?

**Author's Note:**

> To make things clear, as much as I love representation for these things, I’m completely inexperienced when it comes writing about mutism and deafness. I’ve done as much research as I can for both of these cases, but most of the situations are completely improvised writing. I will try my best to make it as realistic as possible, but if anyone is able to point out any inaccuracies or share their/other people’s experiences, I’d be glad if you could message me on tumblr (flying-frappuccino) or just comment on the fic. Thanks in advance~


End file.
